Life vs Lovegood
by xsparks
Summary: Follow Luna Lovegood as she struggles, falls and stands up again. Sometimes dreams bring you further than logic. AU Diaryfic


**Disclaimer: I own zip, none, nada, nothing. I bow to the almighty JKR!**

**Hogwarts Express  
Monday, September 1st **

Yet again another year at Hogwarts, officially starting now.

Don't get me wrong. Hogwarts is great!

Really, it is.

The beautiful view, the magical castle, the wonderful grounds, very enchanting!

It's just too bad that my house doesn't like me. It annoys me they call me Loony most of the time. When they start to whisper, I get a bit irritated. They shouldn't do it so loud; I can hear them most of the time.

Maybe that's what they want.

I wouldn't know, those people are too confusing for me to understand.

It's not happy or sad. No it's angry and frustrated and jealous and bitter and deceiving and…

I don't know how that feels. It's so strange. Why won't anyone be happy with what they got instead of unhappy about what they don't have?

I also don't get the "subtle" signals or the hidden meanings when people talk.

Crazy, the lot of them. And they call _me_ Loony?

It's raining outside right now. That's okay. I like the rain.

It washes everything away. I love that. It washes the meanness that people cause away from our world. I wish everyone could get along. Voldemort and Dumbledore and Fudge getting an understanding. So people won't have to die and kill and do those terrible stuff. That way the _Blibbering Humdinger doesn't have to stay in hiding and go out in public._

_I don't dislike people. _

_No I don't!!_

Some people are okay. Like Ginny Weasley, she's always nice to me, I don't know why. I guess I could call Ginny a friend. That's nice. Having a friend.

She helped me searching for my stuff at the end of our fourth year. I told you she was nice.

Harry Potter also offered. I guess he is nice too.

You don't have that a lot around Hogwarts. Nice people, I mean. Oh of course they'll pretend to be friendly and smile but that's a part of the signals/messages charade.

I don't think it's Real. The smiles. They have a lot of smiles. Talk about confusing!

I know when a smile is Real. You see it through the eyes. Eyes don't give hints or clues or subtle messages. They say what's Real. They're honest. The—

Sorry for the interruption. Cho Chang just walked into my compartment. She wanted to know what happened in the Ministry. I told her about the Conspiracy. Yes capital C. It's a very nasty plot really. Dark arts AND gum disease. You see Aurors play tough. She just looked confused.

Weird girl, that Cho, weird girl…

She isn't always nice to me. I think she hid my _Crumple-Horned Snorkack stuffed animal. I should hide it better this time. Or maybe it was her friend. The one with the pimples. Oh well, I found my stuff. No harm done._

Maybe too many Wrackspurts have hung around Cho, that why she's like she is…

Giggle.

Giggle gets louder.

_Okay I just fell of my seat, still giggling, quoting and the pen writes what I say._

_Funny really_

Giggle.

"Hey Luna, d'you mind me sitting here?"

_That was Harry_

_He looks oddly at me right now._

_See, again those signs!_

"Erm…Luna, who are you talking with?"

_My diary, ofcourse Harry!_

"Oh, yes- err... I see"

_Harry is a bit silly, never mind him Diary._

Giggle.

Male voice laughs.

"So – Luna – Why – Am – I – Laughing? Hahaha"

_Oh (giggle) no (giggle) they (giggle) got (giggle) to (giggle) you too!!_

"What?"

Laugh.

_The Wrackspurts, of course! Don't you feel them?_

Laughter.

Boy rolling on the floor laughing too.

Compartment opens.

Boy and girl enter.

"Er… Harry, Luna, are you two okay…"

"Marvellous"

Laugh.

Female voice Laughs

"I knew Lovegood was a bit odd but Harry too?"

_Aren't we all a bit Loony?_

Silence.

* * *

**Dormitery  
Monday, September 1st **

The nerve of that Hermione Granger!

If she doesn't understand what I think, why does she judge it? It's so unfair! I don't think its very nice either. She should take lessons from Ginny or Harry, they _do _understand. Or mom. She understood. You know what Hermione said?

_That I should stop living in La La Land. _

Hphmm

Neville (who entered after Ron and Hermione) stood up for me. I can count him as a friend too. I'm getting a lot of friends this year. I won't be very lonely, I think.

It's funny; all my friends are from Gry—

Ouch.

A pillow just hit me.

"Snap out of it!"

That's Cathy Jordan, she is a bit weird. She also dresses funny. Always those too-short skirts.

"Pillow was yours?"

"Well, of course Loony. Did you get blind too over the summer?"

Told you people were not nice.

"What happened at Ministry?"

That's Samantha Montgomery. She is friendly. Most of the time. I like Ginny better, though.

"Wow everyone wants to know about the Rotfang Conspiracy. Not that I blame you lot, it is very sneaky. Dad says the younger Aurors get the gum infected while the older ones, hand them out. The Dark Arts are a bit trickier though. Daddy thinks they are using tapdans-hexes so the people can't do their jobs anymore. They're rough those Aurors. But I can't tell you more. I promised, you see…"

They just stared at me.

"Reminds me to never talk to you again."

And Cathy left the dormitory.

Samantha laughs.

"You're a oddball, Loony…gum disease…"

She walks out, chuckling.

See. People _are_ weird.

Oh dear Torskles

(Torskles are pink & blue bees, when they sting you, you'll be cracking jokes for an hour. Ph ofcourse you already know that,diary, silly me.)

The feast is almost starting.

I have to go.

* * *

**Common Room  
Monday September first**

Neville was very nice to me again. I don't know why he has been so nice. He invited me to sit at the Gryffindor table. And I did! Too bad he kept stuttering. Maybe something's going on.

I'll ask him later. That's what friends are for, right?

Ginny sat next to me. She said something very vague. About Neville and someone. Maybe he's got a crush? I don't get the big fuss, I mean; I had a crush on professor Snape in my second year. Very normal. Though I hope he doesn't have a crush on McGonagall. She's very moody.

Hermione apologized to me. I accepted the apology. Ronald kept looking at Neville and me. Maybe he's got a crush on Neville? Crushes are very confusing.

Cathy and Lorraine (that's my other roommate) kept glancing at me. Why would they do that…Maybe they have a crush on Harry. He's sitting in front of me!

Or Hermione. Though I hope not for Harry and Hermione's sakes. They're strange girls, those two.

Harry was very distracted too. No clue why.

Yawn.

I'm tired.

I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I got Potions first.

But that doesn't matter. I'm over Snape.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Why hello, nice of to stumble on this fic. It's all about Luna dearies, I do hope I can do her justice and portray her right; she is an interesting character – to say at least.**

**It's totally and definitely AU, Pre-HBP (Though I might use some HBP plot).**

**Review please!**


End file.
